rodzinajohnsonowfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
DNA / Nikt Mnie Nie Rozumie ....
15 marca i 15 maja wyszły dwie płyty nowych "gwiazdeczek" popu/rocku Samanthy Miller i Kiery. "DNA" i "Nikt Mnie Nie Rozumie ...." cieszą się wielkimi sprzedarzami i są numerami 1 na listach przebojów. W Anglii - Willa Kiery i Samanthy M. Kiera: Wow nie wiedziałam że DNA tak daleko zajdzie. Samantha M: Ja też nie wiedziałam że moja płyta tak zajdzie. Kiera : O Dżizas (ta pisownia specjalnie) ale sie jaram ;D. Samantha M: Hehe drrryń (dzwoni telefon Kiery) Kiera: Oł Hej Max czo tam? Max: Emm.... załatwiłem tobie i Samnthcie wywiad w programie "Poranek z Alexem Moonem". Kiera : No to super !!!!!! Max : Hehe też sie ciesze. Kiera: O czym dokładnie będzie ten wywiad? Max : Nie wiem chyba o waszych płytach i raczej też o was "Gwiazdeczki". Kiera : Hehe okey . Max : Nara Kiera: Pa (koniec rozmowy) Kiera : AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! JEST !!!!!! Samantha M:Co? Kiera : Mamy wywiad w "Poranku z Alexem Moonem". Samantha M: WOW ZACZEPIŚCIE !!!! Kiera: Jutro o 8:00 w studiu 17. Samantha M: Spoko loko. Nadszedł kolejny dzień Kiera szykuje sie do wywiadu czyli inaczej robi sobie makijaż i wybiera swoje najlepsze ubrania a Samantha także przygotowuje sobie ubrania. "W Studiu 17" Alex Moon : Witajcie w moim poranku Kiero i Samantho Miller. Kiera: Emm witaj Alexie ;o. Samantha : No cześć. Alex Moon: Jak samopoczucie? Kiera: Świetnie Samantha: Hmmm jest okey Alex Moon: No to się ciesze ;) chciałbym z wami pogadać o waszych albumach czyli DNA i Nikt Mnie Nie Rozumie .... Samantho co myślisz o albumie DNA? Samantha: Podoba mi sie piosenka tytułowa DNA jest po prostu świetna a cały album jest jak to powiedzieć dopracowany. No jak bym dała albumowi Kiery hmm 5 gwiazdek :D. Alex Moon : Widownia? Widownia: UUUUUU WOHOOOOOO UUUUU BRAWO !!! UUUUUU Alex Moon : Haha świetnie a ty Kiero co sądzisz o albumie Samanthy? Kiera: Hmmm uważam że tytuł albumu jest dobrze dopasowany do piosenek , które się na nim znajdują. Album "Nikt Mnie Nie Rozumie .... " jest oczywiście według mnie albumem , który odnosi się do smutku a także do marzeń np. jak piosenka "Leć ze mną aż do chmur". Alex Moon: Widownia? Widownia : UUUUUUUUU WOHOOOOO UUUU BRAWO !! UUUUU Alex Moon : Hmmm to może teraz zaśpiewałybyście swoje piosenki tak a'capella refreny. Samantho może zaczniesz? Wybiez sobie swoją piosenkę. Samantha : Leć ze mną aż do chmur marzenia masz los tak chciał Leć ze mną aż do chmur marzenia masz los tak chciał Leć ze mną aż do chmur. Widownia : UUUUUUUUUU WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Alex Moon : Kiero? Kiera: To w twoim DNA D-D-D-DNA To w twoim DNA ty lubisz ranić mnieeeee uoua yeaaaahhhhhhh zapisane masz to w DNA. Widownia: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Alex Moon : Dobrze świetnie dziewczyny a na dzisiaj to tyle dzięki za odwiedziny. Kiera: Hehe spoczko to my dziękujemy że nas zaprosiłeś. Alex Moon: Ależ prosze Samantha: Dzięki "W limuzynie" Kiera : Hehe całkiem dobrze wszystko wypadło ^_^ Samantha : no miałam treme A ty ? Kiera : trochę Samantha :